The present invention relates to a field of powered footwear to transport a user. Powered footwear enabling travel or motion of a user has been generally limited to a concept of powered or motorized roller skates and in-line skates. Examples of such efforts in the field are U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,032, U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,187, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,058, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,466 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,062. All these efforts represent motion of a user of powered footwear wherein the natural mechanical walking action of a user is rendered useless or has a minimal contribution to the motion of the user through the powered footwear. The equipment is designed for fast sportier motion of the user. In addition, the powered footwear is bulked up with equipment such that the user may not be able to utilize a normal mechanical walking action along with the motorized footwear. The present invention is designed to supplement normal mechanical walking action of a user without affecting the walking action. The invention is designed to be user friendly and it functions by increasing the walking speed with ordinary daily walking in view.